Goldie Mohiken VS - Five Nights at Freddy's!
by MilesMCOfficial
Summary: A new series of stories is upon us! Watch Goldie Mohiken, the potty-mouthed gold-furred hedgehog take on the "SCARIEST GAME IN YEARS", Five Nights at Freddy's! Enjoy the story and please review! Thanks.


*Warning!*  
 **-Sonic The Hedgehog or FNaF are not owned by me! Rights go to original owners! OCs are featured in the story too! If you do not like OCs, please leave if necessary. To everyone else, enjoy the story and review if so.-**

***GOLDIE MOHIKEN VS. Series***  
 ***Story: Goldie Plays Five Nights At Freddy's***

 **Goldie: Alrighty, the guys wanted me to play... "Five Nights at Freddy's"? What the hell is that supposed to be? Is it some sort of... dream simulator? Bah, who cares? Let's just play.**

 ***x2 clicks FNaF icon to be greeted with the menu, with a twitchy Freddy Fazbear***  
 **Goldie: Uhh... what's with the twitchy bear? He looks like Smokey on crack, if ya know what I mean? *shakes head* Enough jokes, let's play this random game! Kinda looks interesting...**  
 ***Starts game, with a newspaper clipping showing the "HELP WANTED" for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza***  
 **Goldie: $120? That isn't much for 5 days, what the hell? I call rip-off, bitch.**  
 **-*NIGHT 1, 12:00 AM*-**  
 **Goldie: *shoves left/right to see the whole room* Bland office, I have to admit. *checks cameras to find three robot animatronics* What the hell? They look poorly designed. Reminds me of the old Chuck E. Cheese resturants, ewww...**  
 ***phone call incoming***  
 **Goldie: Oh, phone call, eh? Let's check this baby. *bleep***  
 **PG (Phone Guy): Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night...**  
 **Goldie: Tutorial, huh? Okay, what does this doof have to say?**  
 **PG: I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact...**  
 **Goldie: Hm. Lucky you. I only assume you can finally live life again, stupid phone guy. *shrug***  
 **PG: So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?**  
 **Goldie: Nothing to worry about? Are you sure about that, random voice on phone?**  
 **PG: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.**  
 **Goldie: Pathetic company gree- wait, damage to property or PERSON? *Sweats nervously***  
 **PG: Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.**  
 **Goldie: Instead of telling someone about this news to find out info, you just HIDE it? What idiots run this place? If it's Tal that runs this place, I'd freaking laugh like balls.**  
 **PG: Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.**  
 **Goldie: Wait, the crap-designed robots come to life at night? And they stink as bad as Tal?**  
 **PG: So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**  
 **Goldie: Kids. Selfish brats who probably just act as crazy as them Sonamy fangirls, but instead with animatronics. Wait, I shouldn't have said that... sh*t.**  
 **PG: So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**  
 **Goldie: I knew it. Robots are coming for my ass. And wait, Bite of 87? Someone had their frontal lobe bitten off? This place STILL RUNS AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT? *Shakes head* F*ck it.**  
 **PG: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.**  
 **Goldie: The robots want to stuff me in a furry suit. I'm a f*cking mutant gold-furred hedgehog. F*ck logic. F*ck it to hell.**  
 **PG: Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**  
 **Goldie: Not really funny that my sexy face is getting squeezed by devices, asshole.**  
 **PG: Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.**  
 **Goldie: Wow. This guy says not to worry but than he says "Oh these robots will think you're a pile of metal and shove you in a suit blah blah". What kind of fucked up place is this?**  
 ***Turns out it's actually 3AM***  
 **Goldie: *checking CAMS to find a missing Bonnie* Where the hell is the purple rabbit at? *switches to Backstage to find Bonnie staring into the camera* WOAH! What the fuck!? Not cool, man! Get the fuck away! No selfies!**  
 ***Lowers CAM to find Chica staring through the window***  
 **Goldie: Shit! Not the fucking duck, or chicken? I don't fucking know! *closes door* C'mon, 6AM, for god's sake!**  
 ***It's 5AM and Goldie's almost out of power, down to 10%***  
 **Goldie: Just a little longer, damnit! e.e**  
 ***5%, 4%, 3%, 2% ,1%... Lights out.***  
 **Goldie: Oh fuck me. *Freddy's face glows to the left, playing the Toreador March jingle***  
 **Goldie: Nononononononononononononono-** ***It hits 6AM before Freddy could finish off Goldie***  
 **Goldie: *The bells ring with children laughter* Did... did I win? I WON! FUCK YEAH!**  
 **Shade: *can hear Goldie shouting "FUCK YEAH!"* He's playing FNAF, isn't he? I can't believe he actually said yes.**  
 **Goldie: There we go, I'm outta he- *stops as he sees the screen: "NIGHT 2: 12.00 AM"* ...**  
 **Oh fuck me.**

 **-The End...?-**

 ***AUTHOR'S COMMENTS - "Sup, guys! Yeah, sorry I had to end it like this. This is only a glimpse at how my OC would react to a game such as FNAF. Please review this story, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. (apart from those creepers, dear lord! O_O)***


End file.
